1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically powered canoe with fishing accessories and more particularly pertains to utilizing the various accessories of the canoe to facilitate fishing activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, canoes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of engaging in water activities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,555 to Hodge, Jr. a bass boat kit apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,206 to Wilson discloses a retractable propulsive means for small boats.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,270 to Ito et al. discloses a canoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,488 to Mathieu discloses a removable canoe-carried cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,594 to Birkett discloses a canoe conversion kit.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,289 to Carson discloses a canoe storage compartment.
In this respect, the electrically powered canoe with fishing accessories according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing the various accessories of the canoe to facilitate fishing activities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrically powered canoe with fishing accessories which can be used for utilizing the various accessories of the canoe to facilitate fishing activities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.